Scar, allié des militaires
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: La Gaia dedans c'est pas moi! je suis nulle pr les résumés mais bon: Scar retrouve une amie d'enfance et pi ya une tite histoire qui se develloppe! bonne lecture
1. Retrouvailles

**_Scar, allié des militaires_**

_**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**_

_**Scar était encerclé par les militaires. Hawkeye, un fusil sur l'épaule lui tira dessus. Il évita la balle mais pas assez rapidement car elle l'érafla et fit voler ses lunettes. Quand il réouvrit les yeux tous purent voir ses yeux rouges remplis de haine.**_

_**Une militaire faillit tomber en voyant ses yeux et elle s'exclama: "Toi! C'est impossible! Comment peux-tu? Toi qui haïssait l'alchimie, comment peux-tu l'utiliser? Toi qui detestait tuer des gens, même les militaires lors de la rébellion a Ishbal, tu les blessaient mais jamais tu n'en a tué un seul, comment peux-tu les tuer? Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point! Comment as-tu osé trahir Ishbala!"**_

_**Le colonel Roy Mustang, étonné dit:**_

_**"Lieutenant-colonel! De quoi parler vous?" **_

_**La militaire enleva ses lunettes afin que tous voient ses yeux rouges. Scar voyant ces yeux rouges comme les siens reconnut la femme qui se tenait devant lui:**_

_**"Quoi! Comment peux-tu dire ça, Gaia! Toi, tu fait de l'alchimie et en plus tu est alchimiste d'état! C'est toi qui a trahi notre peuple!"**_

_**"Non c'est faux! Je te tuerais! Je te le jure! Je te ferais payer ta trahison envers notre Dieu!"**_

_**"Ca reste a voir!"**_

_**Scar posa sa main droite sur le sol pour le faire exploser et pour s'enfuir par les égouts. Gaia se pencha au bord du trou et cria a l'attention de Scar:**_

_**"Je te tuerais sale traître! Je te le jure! Je te ferais payer pour se que tu as fait! Je te tuerais de mes mains!"**_

_**Elle ne reçut que le silence en réponse.**_

_**Le colonel Mustang lorsque sa subordonnée eut finit de crier, demanda:**_

_**"Vous êtes Ishbals?"**_

_**"Oui. Et je connaissait Scar. Il était mon meilleur ami... Enfin je le croyait..."**_

_**Aucun militaire ne prononça plus un mot et tous rentrèrent au QG de la ville de Central. Peut après dans les égouts de la ville Scar dût se battre face aux 2 homonculus qui l'attaquaient. Il finit par détruire la partie de l'égout où ils se trouvaient. **_


	2. Sauvé par son peuple

_**chapitre 2: Sauvé par son peuple**_

_**Un jeune Ishbal recherchait des choses de valeurs trainant dans les égouts. Il était avec son grand-père. Ils furent surpris de voir un homme flotter a la surface de l'eau. Ils récupérèrent l'homme et l'emmenèrent dans leur camp puisqu'il était encore en vie (en temps normal ils lui auraient pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur et l'auraient laissé mourir.(militaires Youpi!Scar est mort! On est sauvés! Merci Seigneur!).**_

* * *

**_c'est un peu court je sais c'est juste un chapitre passager_**


	3. Besoin de comprendre

_**Chapitre 3: Besoin de comprendre**_

_**Scar qui avait été recueilli par des Ishbals fût soigné et après s'être réveillé il discuta avec ceux qui l'avaient sauvé.**_

_**"Tu te trompe. Elle ne nous a pas trahis."**_

_**"Quoi! Vous ne comprenez pas! Elle est devenue alchimiste d'état!"**_

_**"Oui, nous le savons. Elle nous l'a dit elle même. Mais sais-tu pourquoi elle a fait cela?"**_

_**Signes de tête négatifs.**_

_**"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle a fait ça pour nous prévenir si queque chose se déclenchait contre nous, du moins si elle en était informée pour que nous puissions nous préparer un minimum... Et aussi... Pour vous retrouver..."**_

_**Scar fut étonné mais ne le montra pas sur son visage. Il ne dit rien et se leva. Malheureusement il se leva trop brusquement et n'étant pas totalement guéri il s'écroula a terre a cause de la douleur qui s'empara de lui.**_

_**"Mr!Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri! Vous devez bouger le moins possible!"**_

_**Scar n'écouta pas et se releva, cette fois plus lentement.**_

_**"Où allez-vous, monsieur?"**_

_**"Je vais lui parler."**_

_**Le viel Ishbal souri en voyant ce jeune homme se decider à aller parler à une fille qui l'aime et qu'à l'évidence il aime aussi. Décidément la jeunesse était de plus en plus timide...**_

_**Scar ne savait pas où l'alchimiste qu'il cherchait habitait, mais par chance il tomba sur un militaire.**_

_**Il coinça l'homme dans une ruelle et le tint contre un mur.**_

_**"Dis-moi où Gaia l'étrange alchimiste habite."**_

_**"Et pourquoi j'te l'dirais?"**_

_**"Parce que sinon tu crève!"**_

_**"Je sais que tu vas me tuer de toute façon!"**_

_**"Très bien. Alors je vais te promettre une chose qui n'est pa dans mes habitude je peux te le jurer. Je ne te tue pas si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir!"**_

_**"Ah ouais? Toute façon j'ai rien à perdre... J'ai plus de famille et si vous les Ishbals vous vous entretuez c'est très bien! Argh!"**_

_**"Scar venait de resserer sa main autour du cou de l'homme.**_

_**"Je me fout de ta vie! Dis-moi simplement où elle habite!" **_

_**" Elle... Elle habite à l'exterieur de la ville,... Dans une maison sur laquelle est peinte la... Tête d'un de ces abruti de bon a rien d'Ishbals! ACK!"**_

_**"Ne redit jamais ça! Où alors je te fais exploser morceau après morceau!"**_

_**Scar pris les bras du militaires dans sa main gauche, le mit à terre et avec une vielle corde qui trainait par là il l'attacha. Après l'avoir attaché de façon a ce qu'il ne puisse presque pas bouger, il le baîllona.**_

_**"Mmmmh! Mmh! Mmm mmh!"**_

_**"Si je t'ai attaché c'est pour que tu ne puisse pas prevenir les alchimistes pour le moment parce que je dois d'abord m'occuper de Gaia. Je te libèrerai une fois que j'aurai terminé ce que je compte faire." **_

_**Et Scar s'en alla, laissant le militaire seul.**_


	4. Questions Réponses!

**Chapitre 4: Questions... Réponses!**

**Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure Scar arriva aux abords de la maison qu'il cherchait. Il sauta le mur en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de chiens pour le receptionner.**

**Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un fil de fer (Tiens, il a ça sur lui?).**

**Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient a l'étage et probablement aux chambres.**

**Il chercha, ouvrant les pièces de l'tage une à une, où se trouvait Gaia.**

**Puis il remarqua qu'un chien qui lui était familier dormait devant une des portes du fond.**

**Lorsqu'il s'approcha l'animal sauta sur ses pattes et le regarda.**

**Scar s'accroupit face à l'animal et lui tendit la main. Le chien s'approcha et la lécha avant de s'approcher plus de Scar et de lui sauter doucement dessus. Il se mit à lui lécher la figure en battant joyeusement de la queue.**

_"Ca suffit arrête! Arrête je te dis! Ahahahaha! T'est toujours aussi affectueux, hein?"_

**Scar caressa l'animal et se releva.**

**Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.**

**Ce qu'il vit fit apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage.**

**Gaia dormait calmement, son sommeil n'était plus perturbé par d'horribles cauchemars comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.**

**Il s'approcha de son lit et la regarda dormir. Puis, repensant au militaire il se pencha vers elle, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et s'en alla.**

**Peu après qu'il fût partit Gaia se réveilla. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle observa la mine de crayon qu'elle mettait sur le gond du haute de la porte. Elle constata que la mine était un peu écrasée, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Elle enleva la mine et ouvrit la porte. Son chien n'avait pas aboyé lorsque la personne était entrée, ce qui veut dire qu'il la connaissait.**

**Parmi les personnes que l'animal connaissait il y avait:**

**-Scar, mais si c'était lui pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée? Et il n'est pas sensé savoir où elle habite**

**-Le lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye, elle devait dormir a cette heure (3h du matin).**

**-Le colonel Roy Mustang, venu lui donner un ordre en pleine nuit... Invraisemblable.**

**-Le 1er lieutenant Heymans Breda, impossible il a une trouille pas possible des chiens.**

**-L'officier de garantie Vato Falman, il ne viendrait pas quand elle dors.**

**-Le sergent Kain Fuery, trop occuper avec les chiens et chats qu'il rammasse sous la pluie.**

**-Le Maître, ne serais pas venu sauf s'il y avait un grave problème et l'aurais réveillée.**

**-Le major Armstrong, peut-être pour lui montrer ses muscles ou lui parler de sa famille? La barbe!**

**-Le lieutenant-colonel Hugues, il doit rêver de sa femme et de sa petite fille chérie.**

**-Le généralissime King Bradley, pour prendre une tasse de thé (en pleine nuit?il serait tombé sur la tête!)**

**-Le général de brigade Basque Gran, il est mort... (Yipi!)**

**-Winry Rockbell, elle est à Rizenbull.**

**-Le prince Ling Yao, traverser le désert et 2 pays juste pour venir la voir? Non.**

**-Ran Fan ou Fu? Non plus.**

**-Sciezka, trop occuper avec ses bouquins.**

**-Greed, trop occuper à picoler et à draguer.**

**-Le colonel Frank Archer, qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait faire ici?**

**-Joliot Comanche l'alchimiste d'argent, trop occupé a dormir dans son cercueil.**

**-Le sergent Denny Bloch, trop occupé à rêver son mariage avec sa supérieure le lieutenant Maria Ross.**

**-Le lieutenant Maria Ross, occupée a bosser sur les dossiers qui lui ont étés confiés.**

**-Martel, trop occupée par le cadeau que Kimblee lui a fait pour son anniversaire (Et oui il peut être normal quand il veut!).**

**-Le major Edward Elric, trop occupé a fulminer a cause du colonel Mustang.**

**-Alphonse Elric, occupé a tenter de calmer son frère.**

**-Tim Marcoh l'alchimiste de Crystal, occupé a soigner des gens.**

**Il était déja 6h30 du matin lorsqu'elle en arriva a Marcoh.**

**Il était temps pour elle d'aller au travail. Elle déjeuna, se doucha et s'habilla puis pris ses affaires et sortit.**

**En arrivant en bas de son jardin elle vit toute une troupe de militaires qui venait vers elle. En la voyant ils s'arrétèrent, stupéfaient. Le colonel Mustang et son lieutenant s'avancèrent vers elle en lui disant:**

"Vous êtes vivante! C'est un miracle que Scar ne vous ai pas tuée!"

_"Scar?"_

"Bah, oui! Apparemment il comptait vous tuer d'après ce que nous a dit ce soldat."

**Ledit soldat s'avança aux côtés du Colonel et du lieutenant.**

_"Que vous a dit Scar exactement?"_

"Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait en vie si je lui disais où vous habitiez Lieutenant-Colonel. Donc, je lui ai dit en pensant aller chercher des renforts. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il m'attacherais..."

"Et qui vous a libéré?"

"Scar lui-même mon Colonel."

_"Je comprend... C'était donc lui..."_

"C'était donc lui quoi Lieutenant-colonel?"

_"Cette nuit, quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre et mon chien n'a pas aboyé. Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il connaissait cette personne. Donc c'était lui... Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas tuée? Je ne comprends pas... "_

"Bon bah vous êtes vivante, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non? Alors on retourne tous au travail!"

_"Vous avez raison Lieutenant -colonel! Au travail! Allez Colonel! Vous aussi!_

"Groumph!"

_"Dit-il..."_


	5. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 5: Cauchemar**

**La nuit suivante, Scar retourna chez Gaia.**

**Une fois entré dans la chambre il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé.**

**Il vit que Gaia transpirait énormément et respirait plus fort que la normale. Elle faisait encore un cauchemar.**

**Scar s'approcha du lit, déposa son manteau sur la chaise du bureau en passant devant. Arrivé en face du lit, il enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à côté de Gaia.**

**Il prit une des mains de l'alchimiste et la serra dans les siennes.**

**D'habitude cela suffisait à la calmer, mais cette fois ci, ça ne marcha pas.**

**Brusquement, Gaia se blottit contre lui en s'agrippant à son T-shirt comme on s'accroche a la vie. Sauf que lui était plutôt la Mort...**

**Il la serra dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il s'endormit tranquillement sans peur d'être surpris par les militaires.**

**Le matin, Gaia se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que Scar était revenu. Elle l'avait vu venir, il l'avait sauvée des chimères de son cauchemar où ellevoyait Ishbal et tout ce qui à un rapport avec disparaître...**


End file.
